


Neko

by Khoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cambio de especie, Cambio de genero, Gen, Hashirama es un idiota, Madara mujer, Madara-gato, justu fallido
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoon/pseuds/Khoon
Summary: Tobirama hace mal un jutsu y Madara paga las consecuencias. Hashirama es un amante de los gatos.
Kudos: 4





	Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Que tan mala debe ser tu suerte para que todo falle en el peor momento?

Tobirama no supo en qué momento todo había salido mal. Había hecho el ensayo de apertura de ese Justu al menos cien veces y nunca le había explotado en la cara como lo hizo, literalmente.

—Maldición… —gruñó, corriendo con la pequeña cosa en brazos.

Pero todo lo que nunca había salido mal tuvo qué fallar justo ese día, justo ese instante. Justo frente a Madara.

La pelinegra lo abordó antes de entrar a su laboratorio, exigiéndole _amablemente_ que le mostrara la nueva técnica en la que estaba trabajando, alegando que varios Uchiha reportaron recibir preguntas extrañas de su parte.

No teniendo nada que esconderle, la dejo pasar y le explicó que era lo que estaba haciendo. Trabajaba en un Ninjutsu parecido al de Inuzuka, que le otorgara al Shinobi algunas cualidades del animal elegido para pelear, rastrear o mimetizarse con su entorno.

Madara no parecía haberse sorprendido por ello y le pidió que le mostrara. Tampoco tuvo mayor problema con eso, después de todo, estaba casi listo y a pocos días de presentarlo ante los jefes de clanes.

Ese fue su error.

Se confió al pensar que no habría fallas en la técnica, pero algo salió mal y todo se fue al carajo. El pergamino que contenía los sellos y el material necesario simplemente explotó, arrasando con su laboratorio.

Al principio no supo que pasaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la calle frente a su laboratorio, recostado en el suelo, entendió que algo malo sucedió.

No había salido volando del lugar, siempre tenía un jutsu espacio-tiempo preparado para escapar en caso de que algo sucediera en algún experimento. También tenía una barrera alrededor del edificio para casos como ese, no permitía que ningún tipo de chakra o impacto demasiado fuerte escapara del lugar… como la propia Madara, por ejemplo.

Cuando la buscó por primera vez entre el polvo y los escombros, no encontró nada, como si se hubiese evaporado con la explosión. Se preocupó, así que usó su sensor para encontrarla y cuando lo hizo, la situación simplemente empeoró.

Lo que al principio pensó que era una llama que había quedado de la explosión resultó ser una parte del Susano’o de la Uchiha, de un color tan denso que no podía ver dentro.

Pero no lo necesitaba, sabía que el guerrero gigante no se fragmentaba en partes pequeñas, por lo tanto, lo que estaba dentro de la cosa, _debía ser_ Madara.

Y al final, todos esos acontecimientos lo llevaban al momento presente, corriendo por sobre los techos de las viviendas y demás edificios hacia su estudio en casa. No podía dejar que alguien viera el estado en que estaba la _Matriarca Uchiha,_ mucho menos alguien de dicho clan, o lo colgarían por intento de asesinato o cualquier otro cargo.

Para cuando colocó la pequeña flama sobre su escritorio, ya había planeado qué hacer a continuación. Durante su trayecto había enviado un clon a la torre Hokage para que avisara a su hermano de la situación, Hashirama llegaría en un par de minutos para ayudarle con _eso_. Mientras tanto, intentaría sacar lo que quedaba de Madara de esas llamas azules.

Hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo, fue hasta el estante que estaba detrás de su escritorio y tomó varios supresores de chakra. También busco un pergamino de sellado en caso de que su energía se saliera de control, debía prepararse para cualquier cosa. Pero, cuando volteó de nuevo, todo lo que tenía en las manos se volvió completamente inútil; el fuego del Susano’o se hacía cada vez más leve, mientras su interior se volvía visible.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta el escritorio para ver mejor cuál era el estado en el que había quedado la Uchiha. Un par de segundos después, estaba clavado en su lugar, mirando con pánico como una bola de lo que parecía el cabello de Madara terminaba de absorber el chakra del coloso.

 _—¡No puede ser! —_ gritó su cerebro, incapaz de hacerle reaccionar correctamente. — _¡Maté a Madara!_

Estaba acabado, lo colgarían por atentar contra La Paz de Konoha y asesinar a uno de sus fundadores. El clan Uchiha lo quemaría vivo, podía verlo, todos listos para lanzar contra su (posiblemente) encadenado ser miles de _Katon_ mortíferos. Y su hermano… Maldita sea, _SU HERMANO._ Hashirama caería en la depresión después de enterarse que de Madara no quedaba más que cabello…

Cabello, que lo estaba mirando justo en ese momento.

Su grito se escuchó por toda la calle, asustando a muchos de los Shinobi que paseaban por el lugar.

*****

Hashirama no podía creer lo que le había dicho el clon de su hermano antes de desaparecer.

— _Hubo un accidente, necesito tu ayuda._

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese pasado algo así? De camino a casa había pasado por el laboratorio para evaluar los daños y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al darse cuenta que todo el edificio fue reducido a piedras y polvo. ¿Qué había hecho su hermano?

Pensó en todas las posibles consecuencias de esa explosión.

Tal vez su hermano estaba herido y necesitaba una curación de emergencia. Tachó eso de su cabeza, el clon se veía en perfecto estado, apenas con un par de rasguños y suciedad.

Podría ser que había traído un muerto de regreso a la vida, pero eso también lo descartó nada más pensarlo, le había prohibido intentar de nuevo el _Edo Tensei_ y él nunca le desobedecería.

Sea lo que fuese que hubiese pasado, sólo debía mantener la calma. Había vivido lo suficiente, a sus cortos 25 años, para saber que nada de lo que hiciese su hermano podría sorprenderlo.

_Que equivocado estaba._

Entró en su casa, dejando sus sandalias en la entrada, y subió al segundo piso donde sabía que estaría Tobirama si tuviese que resolver un mal jutsu, pero cuando entró en su estudio no lo encontró, en su lugar vio un inmenso desastre.

La estantería del fondo estaba completamente vacía, las muestras y pergaminos que siempre usaba estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo mientras las paredes eran decoradas con arañazos y marcas de quemadura.

Empezó a preocuparse. Su hermano _jamás_ dejaría que su estudio estuviese en ese estado. Algo grave había pasado para que el lugar se mostrara en ruinas y su hermano no se hubiese detenido a limpiarlo. Un grito lo hizo asustarse más, haciéndolo correr escaleras abajo hasta la cocina.

Tenía listo el _Mokuton_ incluso antes de entrar en el lugar pero, para su sorpresa, no había asesinos, ni clones, ni jutsu volando por todas partes. Solo un gran desastre y Tobirama agachado frente al refrigerador, intentando alcanzar algo que estaba debajo de él.

—Tobi… —lo llamó, confundido. Su hermano se volvió a verlo, en su mejilla brillaban en rojo las marcas de unas garras y una quemadura. —¿Qué está pasando?

El albino apenas pudo abrir la boca para contestar cuando un grito escapó de entre sus labios, al tiempo que sacaba la mano de debajo de la nevera. Estaba enrojecida por una quemadura leve y muchos rasguños.

—Maldita… —le escuchó gruñir por lo bajo, y eso fue extraño porque su hermano nunca perdía los estribos de esa manera.

Se acercó a él y, con precaución, miró el espacio entre la nevera y el piso, no sabiendo qué esperar después de ver todo ese desastre y el estado de Tobirama. Lo que le regresó la mirada lo obligó a retroceder rápidamente, por instinto, antes que una llamarada saliera despedida del lugar hacia donde había estado su cara.

Miró aturdido a su hermano unos segundos antes de frotarse los ojos con algo de fuerza. Posiblemente había sido una mugre lo que no le había dejado ver bien. _Había visto un Sharingan._

Volvió a asomarse, siendo recibido por la misma visión de un sharingan girando con fuerza y enojo. Escuchó un fuerte gruñido llegar desde el dueño del _doujutsu._ ¿Qué había hecho Tobirama?

Su mirada regresó a la del peliblanco, exigiendo una explicación.

—Creo… —empezó dubitativo, el entrecejo fruncido. —Creo que es Madara.

La expresión de su rostro debió haber sido digna de retrato.

—No es momento de bromas, Tobirama. —le reprendió molesto. —Tenemos _algo_ … —se escuchó un siseo molesto en respuesta. —debajo de nuestro refri, escupiendo fuego y con un sharingan. De verdad es el peor momento para hacer una broma como esa.

—No es una broma. —dijo, sin un atisbo de que estuviese mintiendo.

El menor procedió a explicarle toda la situación a su hermano, los hechos del laboratorio y como _la pequeña bola de pelo_ lo había atacado justo después de liberar el intento de Susano’o. En la mente de Hashirama aquello sonabas más como a una loca pesadilla de su hermano que a lo que pudo haber pasado en realidad, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía sino era creerle? Después de todo, había un sharingan-escupe-fuego del tamaño de su puño en su cocina.

—Bien. —dijo después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio. —¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

—Necesitamos sacarla de ahí. —respondió Tobirama, impaciente. —No sé cómo cambió su cuerpo por la falla del jutsu.

—Dijiste que estaba trabajando con material orgánico… ¿Qué era, exactamente?

—… —guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando en que tan idiota debía ser su hermano para ver a su alrededor y no saber que _era,_ exactamente. —Gato.

.

.

.

El rostro de Hashirama se deformó en una sonrisa, la sonrisa más estupida que había visto en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Admito que este es mi primer fic publicado y me pone nerviosa. Espero que les guste.  
> Todas las críticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
